Monkey See, Puppy Loves
by YuriChan220
Summary: Inugami is a cheerful and energetic girl, who gets good grades regardless. Sarutobi is hard-working and diligent. Put those two together and competition is bound to erupt...at least for Sarutobi. And all Inugami wants to do is be good friends with Sarutobi. AU.
1. Inugami-san and Sarutobi-san

**Monkey See, Puppy Loves**

 **Pairing: Inugami x Sarutobi**

 **Genre: Humor/Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inugami-san to Nekoyama-san or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! Yuri's back~! Now, I kinda know what you're thinking: this pairing is NOT really…as great as the canon pairing, but if you know me well enough, my motto for yuri pairings for shows I know well enough: "Let's Mix it up a little~!"**

 **That's what this AU is for anyways. Besides, we see a lot of silly bickering from those two and Inugami being friendly to Sarutobi. So it's not all that bad.**

 **Ummm…and also, this category really lacks stories, so I decided to write another one of these finally.**

 **Enjoy~!**

Inugami Yachiyo. A dog-like girl who is very energetic, cheerful and is one of the honors students here at the school. Sure she loves to play around all the time, but surprisingly, she keeps her grades up top notch at every subject. To this day, even her best friend, Aki Hiiragi, is a bit surprised by this, despite her limitless energy. People adore her because of her behavior, thus having to make lots of friends other than Aki.

Like right now, the entrance exams ended a couple days ago and the scores are posted today on the bulletin board. Inugami and Aki take a look at the board and sure enough, Inugami's on top of the record. Amazing, isn't it?

"Inugami…" Aki says. "I really have no idea how you even do this despite your hyper behavior."

"Ahhhh, it's no biggie~" Inugami says as she gives a thumbs up. "Tests, physical activities, I can do it all with my eyes closed~!"

"Sure you do…" A quiet girl named Nezu Mikine says, who is next to her. She's her classmate.

"You got in the middle, Nezu-san?" Inugami says as she searches for her name. "Ah, yes. At least you passed."

"Just barely…" the petite girl says. "I had Sempai help me with some studying."

"Ushiwaka-sempai's so nice~!" Inugami says.

"Should I walk away now?" Aki says to herself.

 ****Later****

The dog-like girl stretches out her arms while walking home from school that day with Aki and Nezu walking along with her.

"Sempai's got something to do today," the quiet girl says. "So that's why I'm walking with you two. By the way, Aki-san, what score did you get for the exams?"

"Same as before," Aki replies. "Not as good as Inugami's though."

"Ahaha~!" Inugami giggles and pats her best friend on the head. "You'll get it next time, don't worry~"

"You do remember that those exams are just a step closer to the real big exams coming before the spring," Aki informs. "So, don't get so over confident right now."

"Ahhhh, no biggie, no biggie~!" the dog-like girl says and then clasps her hands together at an idea. "Say! Since we're on that subject, how about all of us study together with Ushiwaka-sempai included sometime~?"

"That would be lovely~" Nezu nods in agreement.

"Guess I don't see why not," Aki replies, shrugging her shoulders.

"Yay~! I love you girls!" Inugami hugs both Aki and Nezu at the same time.

Yep. This is the life of Inugami Yachiyo, the dog like girl with huge amounts of energy, but still gets good grades.

 ****Months Later****

As if time has flew by, the entrance exams for the spring is just around the corner. Which means study time for the week before the real test begins. As promised, Inugami invited Aki, Nezu and Ushiwaka to her home to have a study party and brought some tea and snacks as offering.

"Whoo~!" the dog-like girl cheers as she sits next to Aki. "I'm on fire today~!"

"So cheerful even at night," Ushiwaka says softly.

"You do remember that this is a STUDY session," Aki says. "Get to work."

"Alright, alright," Inugami groans as she grabs her pencil.

For a half-hour, the others do their studying, reviewing the problems that are going to be on the real test, helping each other out and such. Things got peaceful around here. And another half-hour passes when Inugami finishes and looks up at Ushiwaka and Nezu helping each other finish another problem with Nezu getting everything that the busty senior is helping her with. The brunette's eyes sparkle as she rests her head on her hand.

"They look so cute together~" she swoons.

Aki looks over at her friend. "You ship those two?"

"Absolutely~!" Inugami gives a thumbs up again.

"Figures…" the dark haired girl deadpans as she sips on her juice. "She's a yuri girl after all…"

When everything is finished, Nezu is already tired and sleeps on Ushiwaka's lap while the busty senior gently strokes her hair and looks up at Inugami.

"Saving up energy for the big day, huh?" the dog-like girl says.

"I bet," Ushiwaka says. "The next few days are going to be stressful. You sure you got this, Inugami-san?"

"I'm so sure! Besides, I can do this in a heartbeat."

"There you go, being overconfident," Aki mutters as she turns a page from her book.

"Okay, maybe a little overconfident," Inugami says. "But I still got this in the bag~" She stands up and pumps both fists. "I can accomplish anything if I set my mind to it~"

"Fufu~! That's the spirit, Inugami-san," Ushiwaka says.

Aki closes the book. "Well…I wish you all luck on your exams tomorrow."

"Oh, same to you, Aki-chan~!" Inugami says. "I'm sure we're ALL going to do well for this upcoming exams~!"

 ****Later After Exams****

Just when this feels like forever, the exams are all done and over with and everyone is getting their Spring Break for the week. Inugami is so excited that she invited all her friends out to go celebrate by going karaoke. Aki didn't feel like singing, but the rest of them sang their hearts out until their throats hurt. Then, they went to a restaurant to get some refreshments and eat dinner. All in all, everyone had a good time until they had to go.

For the rest of the week, Inugami and friends spent the break having fun and traveling to wonderful places like museums, aquariums and amusement parks. A great way to celebrate after completing the exams. And Inugami feels really happy about it.

Sadly, when the week starts to end and tomorrow school starts, Inugami isn't as excited, but what she is looking forward to is the results from the exams she took a week ago. Like right now, tonight at dinner, while eating with her parents her three puppies are eating their meal, Inugami is in her usual happy mood.

"I see you're excited for school tomorrow," her mother says.

"I just can't wait to see the results for the exams tomorrow," Inugami replies.

"I see," her father says. "As far as I can see, you've been doing very well, Inugami. I'm sure the results will be the same this year."

"I hope so~" Inugami says, giving a thumbs up. "We'll keep our fingers crossed!"

"We'll be counting on it, dear~" her mother says with a smile.

 ****Next Day****

Everyone is gathered around the bulletin board, just so eager to see the results for their exams. They try to come closer while pushing each other around to get a better view. Fortunately, Inugami, Aki and Nezu are in the front, so they have no problem trying to go through the crowd. They try and search for their names on the board. Nezu finds hers first.

"Oh, I'm 6th," she says. "Hmmm…not bad. Better than being in the middle of all of the student body."

"I'm right on top of you, though," Aki says. "I bet Ushiwaka's higher than that."

"Not as high as mine~" Inugami says, pointing to her name. "Look! I'm on top again~"

"Ummmm…Inugami? Maybe you might want to take a look again…" Aki says.

"What do you mean?" the dog-like girl looks over at the board again and sees that she's indeed on top, but…just second. "Wait a minute. I'm second. That can't be right. I'm so sure I aced the test."

"Who's at the top then?" Nezu asks.

Inugami looks up at the board again. "Huh?! Sarutobi-san!?"

And as if on cue, a brown haired girl with glasses steps up and looks up at the board. "Hmph. You should know that I'm the most hard working. We may be classmates, but I just don't like you, Inugami-san." She points to the dog-like girl. "So therefore, I placed top just to beat you. Looks like I won."

"Now hold on," Inugami says, waving her hands back and forth. "I never looked at it as competition. I just took the test like any other normal student would do. I know I'm sort of a lazy girl here, but it's true that I would ace every test without breaking a sweat."

The girl, Sarutobi, crosses her arms and walks closer to her. "I can see that. But you always get on my nerves, so I had to figure out some way to get my confidence back. You have no idea how hard I studied to get to the top like this."

"You must be really good, then~" Inugami says and then takes her hands in hers, making the brunette blush suddenly. "Don't worry, little monkey~! All that hard work paid off~!"

"Eh!?" Sarutobi would have expected at least a negative reaction from this puppy, but instead is just a praise. "Y-you mean you aren't even fazed by my ranking!?"

"Why wouldn't I~?" Inugami shrugs. "Sure I'm disappointed, but at least I didn't fail. That's all that matters~"

 _Wh-what's with this girl!?_ Sarutobi thinks. _She's insane!_

"Hey, hey! Wanna come over to my house today~?" Inugami offers. "I'm sure Mom and Dad would love to meet you~!"

"Wait a minute, we're not even friends!" Sarutobi protests.

"We are now~" the dog-like girl cheers. "Besides, we're classmates, so it's okay~"

The monkey-like girl blushes and slightly turns her head away. It's not going as she planned. "All I wanted to do is humiliate you…"

"And that's just mean~" Inugami points out. "But still, both of us passed our tests, so there's nothing to worry about anymore~"

"Right…"

 ****Later****

"I'm home~!" Inugami calls as she enters her home with Sarutobi behind her.

"Welcome home, dear~" her mother steps up toward the front. "Your father won't be home until late. Oh! Who is this? A new friend of yours?"

"You bet~!" Inugami says. "This is Sarutobi Sora-san! My classmate! Oh! I passed the test, but got in second because Sarutobi-san got in first!"

"Oh, that's great!" her mother cheers and walks up to the two girls and looks at the brunette in glasses. "It's an honor to meet you, Sarutobi-san! You seem like a very smart girl indeed~! You can stay here as much as you like!"

"R-really?" Sarutobi is quite surprised by Inugami's mother's behavior. Probably got taken from her cheerful personality.

"Of course! Oh! Since you two seem to get along so well, why don't you sleep in Inugami's room, Sarutobi-san~?"

"Really!? She can do that!? You're the best Mom~!" Inugami cheers.

"Ehehe~! I know I can be~" the mother replies with a giggle.

 _This is all happening waaaaay too fast…_ Sarutobi thinks.

 ****Later****

"This is your room?" Sarutobi asks as both she and Inugami walk inside.

"Yup, it sure is~" the dog-like girl says as she gestures her three pups inside as well. "Please, make yourself at home. And I apologize if one of my dogs jump on you. All of them are very friendly, you see~"

"Just like you are?" Sarutobi deadpans.

"Exactly~!"

The brunette in glasses takes a look around for a moment. The bed is sure big enough to fit two people, especially if her dogs decide to sleep with her. The books are all organized and her desk is next to it.

"Seems pretty decent," Sarutobi says. "You actually take care of your things pretty well."

"Ehehe~! Thanks for your praises~" Inugami says.

"Although…" the monkey-like girl's eyes wander until they catch a sight of white panties on the floor. "You are _almost_ very tidy. Why are your panties on the floor anyways?"

"I'm a bit panicky when I'm under pressure~" Inugami says, rubbing the back of her head nervously. "Like oversleeping basically when it's a school day."

"I see." Sarutobi picks up the panties and examines them. "You sure these fit you? They seem a bit small."

"Nah, I'm okay with those." Then, Inugami grins and leans closer to her classmate. "Are you so interested in my panties that you want to smell them as well~?"

"Huh!? Where did that come from all of a sudden!?"

"You picked them up, so it's clear you wanted to do something with them~"

"There's absolutely NO WAY I'm doing such ridiculous things such as sniffing your panties!"

"Awwwww, Sarutobi-san's angry that she doesn't have good panties like mine~"

"That's NOT what I'm saying!"

Inugami just laughs. This girl is very entertaining to her and she's never had people like this in such a long time. Other than her happy family, this girl is really something. So serious, so diligent, so smart. Inugami is very sure she'll get along just fine with Sarutobi.

 **A/N: And that's all…for now. I just felt like doing this just because those two amuse me. Hehe~! Long and detailed reviews please!**

 **Have a nice day~!**


	2. One Win Isn't Enough

**Chapter 2**

 **One Win Isn't Enough**

Rumors of Sarutobi beating Inugami in the exams spread like fire. It's like the talk of the subject just when school started. And the smart brunette is happy to hear them talk about it, but to be honest, she feels that this is a bit boring. Beating her in exams is her number one priority and to gain popularity, however, something doesn't feel right. It seems that Inugami is just not reacting the way she wanted her to when she beat her. She's either too stupid to realize it or just so cheerful and happy that it really doesn't matter. Whatever the case is, Sarutobi is not going to let that one slide. She needs something…something that would make Inugami feel lost and admit defeat for real.

This morning, Inugami sits by her desk when Nezu comes along, standing next to her.

"Seems you're quite popular even though you were placed second," she says softly.

"Ahhhh, it's just second place. I'm second best, no biggie~" Inugami shrugs. "Besides, I still passed. That's all that matters."

"Sure. But I bet the people around you treated it like it was competition," Nezu says. "They're really surprised though that you two pulled it off like that."

"Ehehe~!"

Just then, Sarutobi walks in the room and the girls turn to her and then at Inugami. The dog-like girl turns and just gives a happy wave, making Sarutobi blush a little, but then, closes her eyes and walks to her desk. The girls start to whisper some comments left and right.

"Sarutobi-san's serious as usual."

"You think scoring higher than Inugami-san is even worth it?"

"Beats me."

"Those two look good together, though."

"Oh, you think so?"

Nezu hears this and whispers to her classmate. "Now they're talking about you two being a couple or something."

"Really? A couple, you say~?" Inugami brightens. "This just makes my day even better!" She turns toward the monkey-like girl and waves. "Sarutobi-san! I like you very much!"

"Eh!?" Sarutobi's glasses nearly fall of from the shock. "D-don't say such nonsense! I never even said I liked you!"

"Awwww, it's clear everyone ships the two of us~!" Inugami says. "Say, let's go talk alone shall we? Possibly everyone's bound to ask us overwhelming questions if we say it here."

"N-no way!" Sarutobi shakes her head. "I'm so not interested!"

Inugami doesn't care and just stands up and takes her wrist. "We're going! See ya later everyone!"

The two go outside of the school and stand in the middle of the entrance. Sarutobi crosses her arms while tapping her foot impatiently.

"Look I don't have time for this," she says.

"Oh, don't worry! This will only take a moment~" Inugami approaches the smart girl, slowly raises her hands to cup her cheeks and stare into her golden eyes.

"I-Inugami-san!?" Sarutobi doesn't know what to say or do at this point. Her face is tomato red right now and Inugami is leaning in closer and closer. And then, her lips connect to her forehead. Once she pulls away, Sarutobi puts her hand on the spot where she kissed her. "H-huh?"

"I figured you weren't ready for a full on kiss~" Inugami says. "You'd faint on the spot if I did anyways. Ehehe! But this is just a friendly kiss, okay~?"

"Uhhhh…"

"Welp, I'll see you later, Sarutobi-san~" But when she's about to turn to leave, she slightly turns her head. "Oh! How about coming over to my house again? Having you sleepover was a blast!"

"Uhhh…o-okay…" With that smile of Inugami's, she just can't say no. She almost forgot what she came here for in the first place, so she decides to settle it when they get to Inugami's home.

 ****Inugami's House****

Apparently, Inugami has bought some new manga and wanted to sort them out a little so she can put them on the shelf. Sarutobi has some of her own reading to do that's not manga related. She lies on her side, elbow on the floor while reading her latest novel she checked out at the library while Inugami is in the process of organizing. And then, when she's finished, she starts to take some of the books to put on the shelf when she sees Sarutobi just lying there in front of the book shelf.

"What are you doing all the way over there?" she questions. "You're welcome to use my bed if you wish."

"Nah, it's fine," Sarutobi says. "You were using it just to organize your books. Don't mind me, really."

"Hm…okay." Without hesitation, she steps over Sarutobi and puts the books on the shelf.

The smart girl can't help but look up and clearly see Inugami's panties under her school skirt, making her blush in embarrassment, but sees this as an opportunity to at least embarrass her a little.

"Your panties are showing~" she says.

"Oh, really? You like them~?" Inugami asks as she lifts up her skirt. "Those are my favorite actually~"

"Eh!?" Sarutobi slams her book closed upon hearing that reaction. "You're not even fazed by what I said!?"

"Why wouldn't I? I don't mind people seeing down there~" Inugami points out. "Besides, did you like what you saw~? Did it make you get…turned on perhaps~?"

"No! No way!" Sarutobi stands up abruptly. "Mou! You're such a pervert!"

"And I love being that way~" the dog-like girl giggles. "I buy ecchi manga all the time~"

"I-I see…"

"Would you mind if I saw down there-"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

Unbeknownst to the girls, Inugami's mother is hearing this just by accident and giggles to herself.

"So cute how they get along so well~" she says and then walks away.

Sarutobi pants heavily from shouting and takes a few deep breaths. "Okay, listen. This is all pointless trying to be all friendly with me when I clearly beat you in the exams. Well, you know what? I can't let that slide."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Inugami tilts her head in confusion. "You're still going on about it? I told you, your hard work paid off. Just let it go."

"J-just one win isn't enough!" Sarutobi shouts. "I'll have you know that I can beat you in other subjects if you wish. I've worked hard on those as well."

"You want to compete against me that badly?" Inugami puts her finger to her chin. "Hmmm…well if you say so. How about…P.E? One of my best subjects."

"P.E, huh? You think I can beat you in that one?"

"Well, why not?" Inugami shrugs. "I mean, heck, you clearly are focused on studying and reading anyways, so beating you should be a snap."

Sarutobi just smiles and crosses her arms. "You really think I'm just a nerd? Oh, I'm going to show you I'm way more than that. Heh, you're going to admit defeat for sure after going through some of those tests tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll be waiting~"

"Wait." Sarutobi holds her hand up. "Another thing. Our usual gym uniforms are old school. For this contest, I want us to wear something more…interesting."

"Huh? What's wrong with just a plain old T-shirt and shorts?"

"Like I said, those are old school. I don't want to look like a fool while competing against you like that."

"Hmmm…what are we going to wear then?" Inugami inquires.

 ****Next Day****

"Wow~!" Inugami exclaims as she looks down at the new uniform she's wearing, consisting of a white T-shirt and red bloomers. "I look really sexy in this outfit~!"

"Heh, this is just the beginning," Sarutobi says as she steps out of the locker room, wearing the same outfit. "We still have those tests. Think you can beat me now while wearing that?"

"Honestly, I don't see any point in making this any better by wearing these," Inugami says. "But on the other hand, this is going to be awesome regardless!"

Sarutobi sweat drops at this. _No reaction at all either?_ she thinks. _Geez, Inugami-san sure has some kind of barrier of some sort. But just you wait. I can be as athletic as you, only better._

When everyone is gathered for the tests, the first one is shot put. Sarutobi volunteered to go first and takes the ball. With correct posture and aim, she throws it in the air and the ball goes flying for a good 10 seconds before landing at a very far distance. She threw it at least 60 meters away. Inugami just applauds while whistling. Sarutobi flips her hair and walks away, thinking that there's no way Inugami is able to throw it as far as she did. The dog-like girl throws the ball next. Not quite as far as Sarutobi's but, when it lands, it seems a bit close to where the smart girl threw it. Almost about 57 meters away. Not too bad. Inugami turns toward the brunette and gives a thumbs up and a wink. Sarutobi just huffs as they move on to the next test.

The girls have to do side to side jumps without stopping before the timer runs out. Most of them do about 30 or more points while others are a bit slow. When it's Sarutobi's turn, she goes as fast as the speed of light, almost as if there's two of her at the same time. Everyone is amazed by her incredible athletic ability. Eventually, the timer stops and so does Sarutobi. She got 98 points. Inugami applauds and volunteers next. She does the side step test and she's just as fast as Sarutobi. However, she only gets 81 points. It's not so bad, at least for Inugami.

Throughout all the tests, Sarutobi takes the lead in all the records. Better yet, she's broken almost all the records for the P.E tests that she took. And as for Inugami, she's gets a little close to her broken record, but she doesn't mind one bit. To her, she thinks she's getting better than she did last year she took those tests. Maybe it's because Sarutobi's motivating her much more or is it something else? Whatever it is, Sarutobi has one final test in order to have Inugami admit defeat once and for all.

The one and final test is the 100 meter dash. As far as she knows, Inugami loves to run, which means that Sarutobi will have to win this one. She's sure that it will make Inugami lose confidence. The two of them have volunteered to take this test. They get on the track and get in their ready positions. When the teacher gives the signal, both of them start to run. At first, they are at a pretty even match until Inugami's legs start to go faster and faster, much to Sarutobi's surprise. She is right about Inugami loving to run so much. She has trained her legs to be nice and strong so that she can be very fast. And thus, Inugami has broken the school record for the 100 meter dash. Sarutobi drops to her knees, panting heavily.

"Impossible…!" she says.

Inugami wipes the sweat from her forehead, walks over toward Sarutobi and holds out her hand. "What a great contest! It was fun while it lasted. Great run, Sarutobi-san~"

Sarutobi blushes, but turns her head away and stands up. "Inugami-san…you may have won this one, but I won more tests than you. Which means, I claim my prize on what I choose. What I mean is that the loser faces a punishment."

"Punishment? Meaning what?" Inugami tilts her head in confusion. "Sexual harassment?" She then brightens and clasps her hands together. "Ohhhh, please tell me it's one of those punishments!"

"Stupid dog!" Sarutobi shouts. "Do you really think I'm that cruel!? No, it's not!"

"Then what is it~?"

 ****Inugami's House****

"Ummmm….I dunno if you call this…a punishment…" Inugami says as she looks down at the skimpy micro bikini she's wearing. "But this fits so nicely~!"

"I got more here," Sarutobi tosses her a blue small one-piece competition swimsuit. "Try that on."

"Okey dokey~"

After taking off the micro bikini, she tries on the small blue one piece competition swimsuit. The rubber makes some noise while trying it on and sure enough, it is tight on her, her medium sized breasts standing out from it all. She feels a bit uncomfortable wearing this type of thing, but Sarutobi just smirks.

"Having trouble, Inugami-san~?" she says.

"It's a bit…tight on me," the dog-like girl says. "But I like the color~"

"There's more if you'd like," Sarutobi gestures her hand towards a small box of swimsuits. "Sling bikinis, floss bikinis, anything you choose."

"Ahaha~! You know, I'll take a break from that for now," Inugami says. "This is rarely a punishment, Sarutobi-san. I'm just a dress-up doll."

"That's part of the punishment," Sarutobi says, holding up one finger. "I just wanted to mess with you, Inugami-san."

"Ehhhhh?" the dog-like girl sweat drops. "So this….dress up doll thing is all for nothing then?"

"Partially. Besides, the second part of the punishment will start shortly. Come with me please."

 ****Maid Cafe****

As if time passed by in a flash, Inugami just finds herself wearing a skimpy maid's outfit. The skirt being really short while the top is super revealing and wearing black thigh high stockings and black high heels.

"I'm doing…a part time job?" Inugami asks.

"That's correct," Sarutobi replies. "Surely you can handle this sort of thing, right?"

"Well, if you requested it since you won, then it's only fair, right~? I'll try my very best!"

Sarutobi sighs softly. Even though she's won this contest and chosen a punishment for Inugami to take part in, it seems like the dog-like girl is still having fun. Nothing will get past this super cheerful girl at all.


End file.
